Apologies
by WeAllBreakTheSame
Summary: All Human/One-shot: Bella and Edward are living in Seattle together and have been married for 2 years. They get into a fight and Bella leaves, but Edward feels awful and goes to find her. Rated T for language.


**A/N - All Human: Bella and Edward are living in Seattle together and have been married for 2 years. They get into a fight and Bella leaves, but Edward feels awful and goes to find her.**

I awoke on the couch, the bright light of the sun peeked through the curtains into the living room. I sat up and stretched out my aching back.

As I woke up I was suddenly reminded of last night's events. It started with us making dinner together is our home and ended with me on the couch.

_I don't see what the big deal is, Edward!_

_The big deal is that I have ties here! I have a job that's important to me! I can't just leave!_

_What about me then? What about my job, what I want to do?! I'm not gonna sit in this stupid house forever! I want to go to Europe and Brazil, maybe even New Zealand if I can stand the long-ass flight! I _wanted_ to do that with you._

_We will… someday._

_That's quite literally the stupidest lie I've ever heard come out of your mouth._

_Then she slammed our bedroom door and I didn't see her for the rest of the night._

I was so stupid! What was I thinking?! Our whole marriage for the past two years was me finishing university, me getting a job at the hospital. Me, me, me.

I practically ran to the door, but I was careful not to burst in. I knocked softly. "Bella?" I called.

No answer.

I cracked the door slightly to check if she still might be sleeping. "I'm sorry, love."

But the bed was empty. The closet door was open, the bathroom was empty. I ran to the front door and saw no keys in their usual spot on the hall table there.

She took the car. She was gone.

Bella had been tutoring disabled children in English for almost three years now. She always said she liked helping them, but I knew it wasn't enough for her. She didn't have to get a real job; I made enough at the hospital to last us forever. But she was independent, and last night I completely crushed that.

No wonder she left.

I slipped on my shoes, not paying attention to my slept-in clothes. Bella took the car so I walked.

I tried her cell phone about five times, each one only lasted about two rings which meant she was ignoring me. On the fifth try I finally decided to leave a message.

"Bella, love? I really just wish you would pick up. Oh, God I'm an idiot; all I ever think about is my stupid job. You have no idea how sorry I am. I'll take you where ever you want, whenever you want. I'll quit the hospital and we'll go hitch-hiking across Europe. I don't care as long as I'm with you." I sighed. "I'm just – sorry. Hey, I'm looking for you right now and at least a hint would be nice." I laughed half-heartedly.

Then I hung up.

I didn't even know where I was walking, it wasn't until I saw the nearest street sign that I realized I was on Bella's friend, Angela's street. It was a miracle my subconscious led me here, the suburbs of Seattle weren't very big and I could've ended up on some busy street very quickly.

I went up the steps of her front porch and knocked on the front door.

Angela opened the door with a smile. "Edward! What brings you here?"

If she didn't know, then Bella was definitely not there.

"Uhh, well Bella and I sort of got into a fight last night. I thought she might be here. Sorry for bothering you."

I started to turn away; embarrassed for bothering Angela on a Saturday morning, but she stopped me.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"I'm an ass," was all I said.

She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. "She worked up the courage to tell you she wanted to travel, didn't she?"

I was startled. "Worked up the courage?"

"Yeah, she was worried you guys had already started settling down. But obviously it didn't go so well."

I couldn't believe this. Bella had worked up the courage to 'finally' tell me something and I completely shot her down. If we couldn't be honest, then what were we anymore? This whole thing was all my fault. My hands went to my hair and tugged on the ends a little. "Thanks, Angela."

I gave her a wave and turned back to the sidewalk, I was headed to my sister's apartment next. There was definitely a chance Bella could've gone there.

Alice lived in a high rise in downtown Seattle. So far, she was living on her own, but my parents my brother, Emmett, and I were all sure that Jasper would be moving in soon.

Without a car, it took me an hour to get from Northeast to Downtown.

It wasn't till I arrived at the building that I realized I didn't have a key. I found Alice on the list of rooms and buzzed her.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Hey, Alice it's your big brother."

"It is nine a.m. on a Saturday morning! But you're my brother so I'll let you in." I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

That was Alice, always giddy.

The door buzzed and I made my way up to the top floor. When I got to Alice's room, the door was already unlocked and I let myself in. As I opened the door it hit something and I squeezed through to find Alice's apartment covered in boxes.

"Uhh, Alice?"

"In the kitchen!" she called.

I started towards the kitchen and tried not to trip over any of the boxes. Then I took a seat at the island and Alice put a mug of coffee in front of me.

"What brings you here, brother?"

"Better question," I countered, "why do you have boxes everywhere?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I _was_ going to call you when I didn't think you were working. But since you're here; I was offered a job at a high fashion magazine in Paris, France," she said proudly.

Alice was good at what she did, so I wasn't exactly surprised. But I didn't see her anywhere else but Washington. She definitely had her mind set if she already had boxes packed."Wow, that's… wow. When are you moving?"

"Don't freak out Edward – not for another month. I'm just getting started early."

"Well congrats! That's awesome, Alice!" I was proud of her.

"Thanks! So are you going to explain why you're here and not at work like you always are?"

Was I really working that often? "I messed up really bad, Alice."

She sighed. "What did you do Edward? Where's Bella?"

"Well last night she brought up travelling and stuff and-"

"You told her you couldn't because of your job didn't you? Edward, I knew that job would come between you two one day. You're so wrapped up in it. You're lucky she hasn't left yet."

I looked down. Her accuracy was kind of freaking me out, but I was ashamed.

"So she's not here?" I asked, but didn't really expect an answer.

"Edward! You're such an _idiot_!"

"I'm quite aware of that right now, Alice. She left while I was sleeping last night – took the car and everything. I went to Angela's and she told me Bella had been working up the courage to tell me because she wasn't sure how settled down we were. I screwed up big time!" My head fell down on the counter.

"Then go find her, stupid!"

"I don't know where she is…"

Alice took a sip from her mug. "You know her better than anyone. Where does she feel the safest?"

I couldn't believe I'd never thought of this. The one place she felt safest; the place she felt most at home.

The meadow in Forks.

"Alice I need your car."

By the time I got to the trail leading to the meadow it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I began taking the trail as fast as possible and ending up jogging all the way there.

We hadn't been to the meadow in a very long time, and I wasn't even sure that Bella would be when I did reach the edge of the forest, the brown-red hair was exactly what I wanted to see.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" I asked. I hadn't startled her though; I knew she heard me coming through the thick trees. And I did call ahead and leave a message.

"I hate you so much right now." She kept her back to me. I was just glad to hear her voice.

"I don't care, I still love you." It was true.

"Sounds like you love your job more to me."

I started towards her. "Bella? Please turn around. I'm so, so sorry, Bella. You'll never know how sorry I am. I let my stupid job get in the way and I don't even care where I am, as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter. We're in this together and if you want to skydive or take a twenty-four hour plane ride to New Zealand I'll be right behind you."

She turned slightly and I could see her chocolate eyes were red and puffy.

"You mean you'll go and ditch your job? You don't want to settle down yet?" she asked hesitantly.

"My job is a minor detail, you are much more important. And I'm not ready unless you're ready, love." I carefully sat down across from her.

She sat quietly, not really looking me in the eye but reached to play with my hands anyways.

"I also want to tell you that you should never be afraid to tell me anything, and I'll do the same in return. What are we without honesty?"

She smiled up at me. "Then I guess you should know that Jasper is moving to Paris with Alice."

I was surprised, how did she already know that Alice was moving? "You talked to her already today?"

"Yeah, way before you did… and after I guess. She thinks he might propose while they're there."

Wait, what? "She knew everything and still had me explain?"

"Yeah, we both agreed on how much of an idiot you are and that you should figure it all out yourself."

I laughed, _only Alice_. "I am an idiot. I can't believe I got so caught up in my stupid job…"

"I don't think your job is stupid; but you do get caught in it," she defended.

"And would you believe that I love you more than anything that job could give me?"

"Yeah, but I love you more."

Then we were locked in a kiss. It just felt amazing to have her in front of me again.

When we finally broke off I asked, "Where to first?"

"Well, I was sort of thinking Italy…"

**A/N- just a little one shot I had in my head. It's not the best I've written but I wanted to get some up for my readers! **

**Update for Ignite fans - The sequel is running! Not sure when I'll be putting it up but I decided the title will be Radiance. I posted the cover on my tumblr (youresosupermassive - link on profile) and that sort of gives a hit at the plot. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
